The New Comer
by Candy2000
Summary: its about a new comer its my frist so r&r please
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is about a start of a new season with new people no new pokemon that I know of. Well just read it.   
  
It a nice warm summer day and ash is at home asleep in bed when Professor Oak called. (RING) (RING). Yes? Ash you better start on your new journey soon, but before you do come down I want to speak with you. Ok professor.  
(Ash gets up and goes to Professor Oak's house.)  
Did you want to speak with me? Oh yes. Ash would you able to take some one else alone with you. What do you mean? Well a couple of kids want to be a pokemon master, but there to young to go of by themselves so will you take one with you. Sure I will.  
  
(The next day he set of with Misty Brock and the newest member of their party Tailor.)  
I'm so hungry. Stop your winning James. But Jessie…  
I don't care we have to get that little towropes Pikachu. Jessie cant we stop and eat. We have no money dats why we cant. (They pass out from hunger.)  
Well well well what do we have here?  
  
Hey Ash looks theirs a building. Aright .I wonder if they have any food? (Knock) (Knock). Hi my name robin what can I do for you. Do you have any food? Yes, just a moment. Hey Candy, are you up? Yes. Well uncle called he wants you to call him. Ok I will. Can you make so food wile I go check on the three that you found yesterday? Sure I will. Misty: What three things did you find yesterday. Ash: Was it pokemon? No three people showed up yesterday I don't know who they are because they passed out before I found them. Misty: I bet its team rocket and they're probably gone with your stuff. Candy come quick there gone and some of our stuff is missing to. Misty: See what did I tell you. Tailor: Hey Ash who is Team Rocket? Brock: It's a gang that steals pokemon. Candy Mew go. Robin: Eevee go. Candy: Ash go get that net. Jessie: Arbok Lickatounge go.  
James: Hey Jessie. What? Do you think you could get Meowth and me down from here? Jessie: AHHHHHHHHH. You little towropes get me down from here. Candy: Ash you go on ill take care of them. Brock: I can stay and take care of you. Misty: Ok Brock time to go. Ash and co.: Bye and thanks for every thing.   
  
There are heroes go for a start of a new journey.  
  
Candy: Right Uncle I will.  
To Be Continued...  



	2. the first badge

THis is my second story its probly veary bad but please r& r  
  
Misty: So Tailor what pokemon did you have.  
Tailor: I got stuck with the families Mareep.  
Ash: What type is that  
Brock: That's an Electric pokemon like Pikachu. Look there's the Gym.  
Ash: It's on the other of the cliff.  
Brock: we should camp here and tomorrow we'll start to the gym.  
All: Right  
  
Jessie: You better let us down towrope.  
Candy: You didn't say the Magic word.  
James: Ple… (SMACK)  
Jessie: You don't say please to are Enemies.  
Candy: Who ever said I was you're enemies.  
Jessie: What do you mean?  
Candy: Well my uncle called because I told him I found two people with a Meowth and with R's on there shirts. Then he told me and robin that we had to join a Rocket Team so I go stuck with you three.  
James: Just because you uncle said that doesn't mean the boss would like that or let you join.  
Jessie: Even if that were true I would never let you join use.  
Candy: for one my uncle is the boss and two if I didn't go with you you would be fired.  
Meowth: Maybe with her we'll win for once.   
  
Tailor: Hey Ash its daytime get up.  
Ash: time to win a badge.  
Tailor: hey Ash can I battle her to.  
Ash: Tailor you're new and I heard she's real tough you might lose.  
Tailor: So?   
Misty: why don't we just say maybe.  
Brock: lets get going.  
Ash: there it's let's go.  
Candy: Well Ash you came for a battle  
Ash: You bet I did.  
Candy: Four on Four battle.  
Ash: Ok and for my first pokemon I choose Charizard.  
Candy: I choose Mew. Mew Attack  
Ash: Charizard look out. No, Charizard return. Go Pikachu.  
Candy: Go Ponyta fire blast.  
Ash: Pikachu Thunder Bolt.  
Candy: Ponyta Take Down.  
Ash: Pikachu no I give up.  
Tailor: I want a one on one battle.  
Ash: Tailor no don't.  
Candy: Deal. Take a five minutes ill brb.  
Jessie you take the Pikachu while I'm battling.  
Both: right  
Candy: are you ready.  
Tailor: yes. Go Mareep  
Candy: Ponyta Take Down.   
Tailor: Mareep Thunder. WHAT  
Candy: It's… It's evolving   
Tailor: now it's a Flaaffy. Attack!!!!  
Team Rocket: ahhhhhhhhhh. Looks like Team Rockets Blasting off again.  
Candy: Take the badges I got to go.  
Ash: your with Team Rocket?!  
Candy: now I am go Dark Togetic.  
Ash: yes we go a badge.  
To be Continued   



End file.
